


honey funny bunny

by blossooommyaya



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: Хёнсо думает, что младшему идут кроличьи ушки и он смотрится мило. Хёнджун думает, что больше никогда не пойдёт работать в одну смену с этим придурком. // кофешоп!ау
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 2





	honey funny bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dntuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dntuwu/gifts).



После поступления в университет, Хёнджун, хоть и остался в родительском доме, не имея никаких проблем с деньгами, чувствовал себя ужасно. Хотелось, кроме хороших оценок от преподавателей и почти идеальной посещаемости, принести в семью хоть что-то. Поэтому, не особо долго думая, он нашёл кофейню не очень далеко от дома, в которую, по счастливейшему стечению обстоятельств, как раз требовались новые официанты.

Работа эта, как оказалось, не такая уж плохая. Пускай Хо и не знает весь персонал, но те люди, с которыми он обычно работает, кажутся ему классными. Он приходит почти всегда в четыре вечера и работает до закрытия. Родители оказались совсем не против такой затеи сына и в какой-то степени даже поощряют её. И тем более им не стоит волноваться о его безопасности, ведь чаще всего домой он идёт почти всю дорогу с другим официантом ‒¬ Хёнсо, который старше Хёнджуна на два года.

Мун Хёнсо ‒ интересный парень. Начинается интересное в нём с бесстыжих лисьих глаз и примерно заканчивается хотя бы на том, что его рабочий псевдоним ‒ Кевин. Он тот, кто обычно заставляет всю смену украшать помещение к предстоящим праздникам и самим наряжаться, вносить изменения в меню или в какие-то мелочи типа рисунков на пенке. Хёнсо будто заботливый отец своей смены, который старается сплотить всех и не оставить никого обиженным (не смотря на то, что он не самый старший в этом коллективе).

Но невзирая на все интересные детали и замечательный образ, Мун действительно бывает раздражающим. Возможно, раздражает он только Хёнджуна иногда, у других он об этом не спрашивал, однако факт остаётся фактом.

Вечно кидает в сторону младшего глупые шуточки и подкалывает, как только может. А в иной раз разговаривает, будто с маленьким ребёнком, и не принимает обиженные взгляды всерьёз. И, вроде, ничего обидного в этом не должно быть, другие девушки и парни тоже иногда могут подшучивать над Хо. Только вот исключительно идиотские каламбуры Хёнсо задевают чуть ли не до слёз.

Но, в принципе, всё не так уж плохо. Мун всё ещё может быть интересным собеседником, и пару шуток в неделю Хёнджун пока что выдерживал. Так что всё в норме.

Недавно начался второй месяц его работы в уютной кофейне, а значит уже совсем близко Хэллоуин. Об этом Хёнсо заботливо предупредил всех работников, раздав небольшие листовки, похожие на ту, что он повесил на доске с объявлениями при входе. Самое главное из всего написанного то, что за несколько дней перед праздником и 31-го числа всем нужно будет нанести какой-то грим или даже нарядиться в целые костюмы (что весь коллектив должен обсудить немного позже).

Хо тяжело вздыхает и в голову не берёт. На крайний случай можно будет нарисовать какого-то паучка на щеке или вообще отпроситься с работы под каким-то очень важным предлогом.

Время идёт очень быстро, все решили как-то наряжаться только в канун дня всех святых и на сам Хэллоуин. И, к несчастью, рабочая смена Хёнджуна выпадает именно на 31-е октября.

Он всё же не видит смысла в том, чтоб убегать от работы. Друзей в своей группе он так и не нашёл, а все школьные знакомые тусуются где-то с собственными компаниями (он правда спрашивал, может ли встретиться хоть с кем-то, но получил только отрицательные ответы). Поэтому он отчасти из-за скуки идёт к родной кофейне.

Сегодня внутри удивительно много народу, но по залу никто с паникой в глазах не бегает, потому что персонал со всем справляется вовремя. Помещение начали украшать ещё в его прошлую смену, но сегодня добавили пару светящихся тыков, подобие паутины на потолке и откуда-то притащили чучело, которое теперь вместо привычной своей работы где-то на поле стоит в углу. Хёнсо, увидев новопришедшего, машет из-за барной стойки и улыбается. Хёнджун поправляет рюкзак и идёт к нему.

‒ Привет, я всех сегодня разрисовываю и для тебя кое-что тоже приготовил, ‒ он подмигивает и улыбается ещё шире. Хо не уверен, как должен реагировать на это, но всё же соглашается на то, чтоб старший поэкспериментировал сегодня и над ним.

Они уходят в помещение для персонала, где Хёнджун переодевается, а Мун в это время ищет краски для лица в своей большой сумке. Попутно он себе под нос бурчит ругательства в сторону кого-то из их смены за то, что положил нужное ему не в то отделение. Хо не особо концентрируется на этом всём и не обращает внимания на то, что старший рисует ему на щеках. Он закрывает глаза и в мыслях строит планы на вечер. Было бы здорово после работы посмотреть что-то из новинок кино. А, может, пересмотреть что-то из любимых кинолент. В этом время Мун придерживает его за подбородок и Хо соврал бы, если бы сказал, что это не смущает его.

Но официант быстро заканчивает с гримом и после водружает на голову Хёнджуна какой-то ободок. Он снова не переживает ни о чём, потому что видел, что у других ребят это что-то типа странных детских обручей с глазами на пружинках. Парень открывает глаза и смотрит на Муна, который не может сдержать довольную улыбку и с особенно важным видом протягивает ему небольшое зеркало:

‒ Готово!

Хо невольно ахает, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от смущения. Хёнсо думает, что младшему идут кроличьи ушки и он смотрится мило. Хёнджун думает, что больше никогда не пойдёт работать в одну смену с этим придурком.

‒ И мне теперь так целый вечер ходить? ‒ Хо смотрит на Муна встревоженно, потому что в их кофейню заходят разные люди и в таком виде он не хотел бы встретить кого-то знакомого. Не то, чтобы розовый носик и усы, которые нарисовал Хёнсо, выглядят совсем плохо… Просто это смущает его не меньше самого старшего иногда. И Хёнджун не уверен, оценит ли это кто-то, кроме него и сегодняшнего гримёра.

‒ Ну… Если хочешь, я могу тебе дать клыки и дорисовать кровь в уголке губ. Но, как по мне, и вот так хорошо.

Хо соглашается, хотя понимает, что даже клыки и подобие крови не спасут его кроличью задницу от странных взглядов людей вокруг.

Почему он не отказался, не закатил скандал, не стал уговаривать Муна, чтоб он переделал грим? Может, просто боится обидеть его. Может, потому что казалось, будто они провели в помещении для персонала слишком уж много времени, и обоим уже стоило бы возвращаться в зал, чтоб продолжить и начать работать (хотя на самом деле прошло от силы минут десять).

Возможно, опасения Хо оказались напрасными. Все ребята отреагировали положительно на его, так сказать, новый образ (Сону, например, сказал, что он выглядит “супер мило, но в то же время, как предводитель всей стаи злющих официантов”). Да и в зале люди не смотрели косо, наоборот только улыбались ему тепло, а какая-то девчонка даже попросила сфотографироваться с ней.

И, в общем-то, вечер проходил спокойно. До того момента, пока в кофейню не зашла компания из нескольких одногруппников Хёнджуна и каких-то незнакомых ему ребят. Всю сознательную жизнь он не был зависим как-то очень сильно от общественного мнения, но почему-то сегодня руки трясутся и глаза бегают из стороны в сторону. Мун это вовремя заметил и первым направился к столику, за которым сели студенты. Хо благодарно смотрит на него, когда тот возвращается, а ему только улыбаются ласково и хлопают по плечу легонько, мол, не переживай, мелкий, всё под контролем.

До закрытия оставалось на самом деле не так уж много времени, когда пришли знакомые Хёнджуна, и у него есть столики, которые он обслуживает. Проходя по залу, он краем глаза замечает, как ребята перешёптываются, а позже кто-то даже решается сфотографировать его.

Хёнсо смотрит виновато почему-то, и теперь очередь Хёнджуна тепло улыбаться, делая вид, что всё в полном порядке. Но ведь и вправду ничего особенно плохого не произошло. Может, раз или два кто-то глупо пошутит об этом, а, может, вообще никто не вспомнит во время занятий. И в любом случае Хо к концу своей смены начал понимать, что был эдакой вишенкой на пирожном сегодняшнего дня. И, возможно, Мун Кевин Хёнсо не совсем придурок.

В итоге они снова идут домой вместе. Молчат, как обычно, но не чувствуют какого-то дискомфорта. Хёнджун от скуки начинает пинать камушек, лежавший на его пути, а Хёнсо подымает на него взгляд и внезапно произносит:

‒ А ты почему усы не смыл?

Хо смотрит на него и пожимает плечами. Некоторое время после они снова молчат, а потом и младший решает что-то вымолвить:

‒ Ты сказал, вроде, что мне так хорошо. Значит, буду зайцем-вампиром, ‒ он достаёт из кармана игрушечные клыки, которые носил время от времени, и старается громко ими щёлкать.

‒ Мне кажется, это были кроличьи ушки, ‒ Мун улыбается.

‒ А разве есть какая-то разница?

‒ Вроде, кролики ‒ домашние, а зайцы ‒ дикие. А ты домашний зверёк, значит кролик.

‒ Стоит ли мне принимать это за комплимент или..?

‒ Возможно, ‒ снова показывает лисью ухмылку. И Хёнджун чувствует себя героиней «Зверополиса», не иначе.

Они вместе идут до развилки, где обычно прощаются, но сегодня Хёнсо провожает младшего до самого дома. Смотрят друг на друга некоторое время, а после Мун подходит на шаг ближе и обнимает Хо.

Хёнджун незамедлительно обнимает в ответ и случайно носом утыкается в худощавое плечо старшего парня. Он пахнет кофе и почему-то мёдом. Тёплый и в этот момент слишком уж родной.

‒ Береги себя и не расстраивайся по пустякам, ладно? ‒ Хёнсо прижимает младшего к себе чуть ближе. Кажется, в какой-то момент он легко прикоснулся губами к чужой щеке, оставляя на ней фантомный медовый след. Снова улыбается, а Хёнджун ничего с собой поделать не может и улыбается в ответ. Он машет рукой на прощание, когда Мун выпускает его из своей хватки и произносит:

‒ Увидимся на следующей смене?

‒ Обязательно.


End file.
